Half Alive
by xFumblingThroughTheGray
Summary: Just a quick little boderline smutty steroline fic set to the lyrics of Half Alive by secondhand serenade


Author's Note- Steroline is a difficult couple to bring together because there are a lot of other players in the game ex: Tyler, Matt, Klaus, Elena, Katherine, Rebekah. And it sucks because I ship Steroline like no other and believe they'd be perfect together. So here's a bit of a what if Steroline smut scenario. What if Tyler really killed Klaus? What if Elena chose Damon? Steroline. 'Half Alive' by Secondhand Serenade

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Half Alive  
A Vampire Diaries Steroline Song-fic  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

The light of the moon filtered through the window leaving slants of illumination strewn across the buttery colored bedroom where Caroline lay awake, too heartbroken to even fathom getting out of bed. Tyler, brash, sometimes idiotic Tyler, desperate to keep her safe from Klaus drove the white oak steak into his heart effectively ending both their lives. She understood what he did, why he did it, but that didn't mean she liked it. Taking the worst threat away from her life, also took the best thing. How was that fair?

A new batch of tears swell up in her eyes and threaten to spill when she hear a knock- knock- knocking at her door incessant in nature. Pulling the sheets to the side, legs that feel like they're made of lead are dangled from the edge of the bed until they find hardwood and she pushes her fatigued body upright. The thought of leaving it and hoping the person at the door would go away crosses her mind but it'd been days so she knew it wasn't likely she'd get away with a few more of solitude. Trudging sluggishly down the hallway she goes not bothering to look at the man that stood on the other side of the door until she opened it.

And as soon as she does, blue eyes take in her vampire best bud's classic romance novel appearance-hauntingly handsome in appearance with a compelling aura to boot- despite his disheveled appearance. After the battle that changed her world, his changed as well. The woman he loved ran off with the brother he loved; the two people he sacrificed the most for left him alone.

"Rumor has it," he starts, obvious to her through much effort he continued. Good ole' Stefan Salvatore… casting aside his own pain in order to relieve a friend of theirs. "You could really use a friend right now."

She didn't really want the world to see her like this; makeup smudged, hair a mess, in other words, a beautiful disaster. In reality, all she wanted to do was hide beneath the covers and waste away for the rest of eternity. But there was something about the boy that she didn't have to pretend with that made her step aside and say…

"C'mon in."

[xXx]  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost the way into your room  
I'm spiraling into my doom  
I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
You and I will be free,  
[xXx]

They sat in her room talking like old friends do, slipping back into old patterns, the same routine, minus mentions of the girl that sparked their friendship or anyone else really. Mostly they focused on Paris and, well, anywhere but Mystic Falls. They were even laughing. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she began crying hysterically.

And they slipped back into the same old pattern yet again.

Off the chair he goes and onto the bed next to the blonde, wrapping her in his strong arms that offered safety and comfort. And for a moment in time, they sat like they did the night he made a promise, a promise that seemed to have held up considering she was still safe and sound… just a bit more broken up inside. Words of comfort slip off his lips with an ease only Stefan could pull off.

"It's alright, Caroline," he says, a sad smile encompassing his lips despite his attempt to take on a positive Caroline mentality. "We won't be sad forever."

We. Something about his choice of words made Caroline feel like she wasn't alone, nor did she have to be. Willing the word to fit, she lifted her head from his chest meeting gorgeous green orbs before their lips collided in an explosion of passion and desperation. Suddenly, she's captured beneath his gazes intensity. That's when she realizes he's the only one that could look at her like that, like he could see into her very soul and see only truth.

There's no use protesting what comes next.

Bulging biceps scratch through a charcoal grey V-neck tee as he pulls her into him. Stefan's rough hand slid down and rested on her exposed thigh just short of her black shorts that cup her butt in all the right places, its creamy softness exquisite. Just like that he was gone. Hungry lips reach down to collide with hers, every taste, as delicious as the last. Cotton Candy. Tongues tangle in their heated frenzy. Hot kisses, hard kisses, wet kisses, long kisses… lips and tongues, hand and bodies, completely out of control in the best possible way.

It was passion. It was feeling… it was two people that needed each other to survive the night and possibly the rest of their eternal existence.

xXx  
I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight.  
xXx

So what did you think?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
Review it!


End file.
